Obsene Romance
by babi chika
Summary: My First Fan Fic so please please please review.
1. Daily Routine

Hey, I am Acegirl1 for those who don't know me, but if you want, you can  
call me Ace. This is my first fan fic so please review. Hope you guys  
enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Daily Routine  
  
Her eyes slowly opened as she scanned around the room she was laying in. Darkness was all she could see. She dragged herself out of bed and stood up. She stretched out her arms and yawned aloud. She picked up the towel, which was lying, over her dressing table and walked towards the door. Her doors automatically opened as she stepped out into the corridor, light shone brightly and hit her pale body suddenly. She jerked back, taking in the high dose of light and started to walk down the corridor. Titan's Tower was quite at this hour, no corny jokes, no homemade puddings, no combat practice, no computer games, just peace and quite. She smiled to herself; she enjoyed this quality time to herself with none of her roommates to disturb her. Getting peace and quite in Titans Tower is nearly impossible.  
After her long and relaxing shower, she walked up to the roof of the Tower to go and do her meditation. The double doors opened and a nice subtle breeze brushed against her. She walked to the edge and crossed her legs and closed her eyes. The sky was beautiful at this time of day. Blends of yellow, orange and red were displayed in the sky. The beautiful yellow ball of fire was slowly rising from the horizon to brighten up the day. 

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos." She repeated softly in her monotone voice, eyes closed lightly as the breeze brushed against her body. She loved meditation, she loved it so much. It, made her feel light, superior, calm, relaxed. It really helped her get her mind off of things, which may bother her. She adores her friends, without them, she would be nothing. It's hard to show them how much she actually appreciates their attention. She doesn't want to seem ungrateful because she's not, she is really grateful and would do anything for each and every one of them. But sometimes it's hard to express her true feelings to them, that's just how she is like. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. All special in their own ways. She wants each and every one of them to stay how they are like, as much as she may find them annoying. It wouldn't be the same if they were all just dry and boring. As much as she hates to admit it, she loves the loud and bubbly atmosphere...sometimes.  
  
Back in Titans Tower  
  
"Raven? Raven." A familiar voice rung joyfully outside Raven's bedroom. Already dressed in her uniform and ready to start the day. "Raven, am I permitted to enter your room?" She banged her fists loudly against her door making an irritating banging noise be heard throughout the whole of their home. "Raven, are you present?" She opened her door slightly and peered into her dark room. She looked around in the darkness for about a minute before she realized that she was not in her room. She walked down the hallway with her fingers in her mouth, looking around Titans Tower. "I wonder where she could be?" She said aloud as she exit the main part of the living quarters. She passed the stairs, which lead to the roof and instantly stopped and retraced her steps. She heard a familiar monotone voice repeating a chant over and over again. The Tamaranian girl gave a sweet smile and started to climb up the stairs.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." She kept on saying this for about an half an hour now and she is really getting into it. _'No interruptions, so far so good.'_ She thought to herself. _'But it wouldn't be long before...'_

"Hello friend Raven!!" A cheerful voice filled the atmosphere. Raven cringed at her voice, she made her loose concentration. She knew that the others would be also waking up soon. "Do you wish to join me for breakfast?" Raven looked behind her shoulder to see Starfire holding her hands together, looking at Raven with a sweet and innocent look. Raven gave out a sigh. The others will be up soon so she might as well.

"All right." She got up slowly and followed Starfire back down the stairs and into the main activities room. Starfire instantly flew towards the kitchen area and started to mix together various ingredients for the titans to eat at breakfast, while Raven simply walked towards the kettle so she can boil the water for her herbal tea. It was quite a warm morning, so Raven took off her cape, which covered up her black leotard that she always wore. She placed it on the sofa and went back to the kitchen area.

"So Raven...." Starfire began, trying to start up a conversation with her. "How have things been lately?"

"All right, I guess." Raven turned to her and shrugged her shoulders, keeping the conversation as quick and precise as possible. She wasn't really in the talking mood at the moment; well she's never in a social mode ever. Starfire stopped for a minute, thinking what else she could say when she was interrupted by the far door swung open. A black haired boy stood in the doorway, fixing his mask, which was on his face. He let out a yawn and strolled into the room. Starfire shrieked when she realized who it was and started to mix her homemade glorge franticly, going a light pink colour as she faced away from him. Raven rolled her deep lavender eyes at Starfire when she saw her do this. Robin also came into the kitchen area where the two girl titans were. He smiled as he saw them both.

"Morning Starfire, Raven." He breathed softly looking at the two girls. His eyes widened as he realized what Starfire was making and instantly started to search in the cupboard for some cereal. Starfire realized his turn of actions and jumped frantically to his side.

"That won't be necessary friend Robin. I have decided to prepare my family tradition breakfast feast which we us to made back at Tamaran. Come friends and sit down at the table and it will be ready in a short while." Starfire dragged him and Raven and Robin towards the dinning table. Starfire had the biggest grin on her face. Raven let out a moan while Robin struggled to smile back at Starfire. But knowing what had in stall for his taste buds, it was quite hard to keep the smile up. Both of the Titans did as they were told and sat down at the dinning table watching Starfire add in more and more bizarre ingredients into the bowl. They both sweat dropped, both secretly terrified of how her home made glorge would taste like.  
Not long afterwards they heard two fierce voices in the corridor shouting and arguing amongst two of the boy Titans. Everyone looked towards the doorway to see Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling at each other about who's going to prepare breakfast.

"WOAH!! Take it easy there Titans." Robin commanded as he stood up from his chair. They ignored him and carried on as usual. Robin then brisk fully walked up towards them and started to get in between them.

"I told you once and I told you a thousand times, I ain't eating your crappy tofu crap!! It tastes like rotten cardboard box!"

"Oh yeah, and how would you know that?" Beast Boy yelled back defending himself. "Oh, so your telling me that you've eaten cruddy cardboard boxes? Blach!!!!!" Beast Boy started to laugh as he ran towards Raven and Starfire.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled after him as Robin struggled to keep him back. Cyborg was burning with furry. Beast boy jumped onto the chair opposite Raven and started to swing on it, rocking the table as he did. Raven lent back, avoiding the table with an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you mind?!" Raven hissed at the green changer as he placed his feet on the table.

"OH! OH! You guys, I've got a good one." He beamed out unexpectedly totally ignoring Raven. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" No one even looked at Beast Boy for the answer. "So it could get to the other side" He burst out into fits of laughter as the team looked at him really concerned.

"That joke, is like 10 years old of date." Raven grumbled while she watched him nearly fall of the chair with laughter, sipping on her herbal tea.

"I am...confused. A chicken is some sort of..." Starfire started to babble on to Robin while he tried to explain to her that Beast Boy's joke is just plain not funny. Beast Boy stopped instantly to see a crossed Raven looking at him. He bounced back up, lent over the table and looked straight into her eyes.

"Okay, okay I've got a good one." He quieten down, face literally 15cm apart from each other.

_"Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_Most poems rhyme, _

_But this one doesn't!"_

He broke into fits of laughter again but kept his face still close to hers. She pulled a face, she replied back with her monotone voice.

_"Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_Your joke was stupid, _

_And so are you."  
_

Beast Boy's face dropped as she stared back at him. Somehow the other titans heard Raven and everyone, apart from a confused Starfire started to laugh at Beast Boy.

"Now that's funny!" Cyborg chuckled, pointing his finger directly at Beast Boy as he folded his arms.

"Come on guys, it weren't that funny." Beast Boy sulked in his chair going a light pink colour, despise his green completion. Robin sat next to Raven while Cyborg sat on the other side of her. Starfire walked proudly towards her friends with a pot of god knows what, pouring it into everyone's bowl. Starfire sat next to Beast Boy, which was opposite to Robin and picked up her spoon. She watched everyone really confused as they all played around with their spoons not saying a word.

"Friends, why aren't you eating your food?" She put her spoon into her food.

"Ummmmmmmm" Raven began but then Robin cut her off.

"We all not very hungry at the moment, maybe we would save it for later." Starfire's confused faced turned back into a smile.

"Okay Robin, we shall feast upon this food later on." She looked down and started to blush. "Do you wish to hang-out with me?" Robin blinked at her while BB and Cyborg sniggered immaturely. Raven glared at the two boys shaking her head. He then replied.

"Sure! Whatever you want Star." And with that, the two of them walked out of the main room leaving Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven in the main room. They all instantly jumped up and chucked their food and also their bowls into the garbage.

"YUCK!" Beast Boy pulled a face as he looked into the garbage bag. "Who knows what she puts in her homemade puddings."

"HEY! You ready to get your little green butt kicked?" Cyborg shouted as he sat on the sofa ready to play on the computer game.

"Yeah, but your going down this time!!!!" Beast Boy jumped next to him sitting right on Raven's cape, picking up the controller eyes glued to the TV screen. Raven sat at the edge of the sofa and started to read one of her novels. Them all skipping breakfast has just turned into a daily routine, every day, every night.

"Oh It's such a glorious day isn't it Robin?" Starfire beamed out with her arms stretched out open in the rays of the sun. Robin smiled softly as the Tamaranian girl looked out of her bedroom window.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Robin agreed, scratching the back of his head while sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Maybe we should, asked the others if we can all go to the park today."  
  
"Ummmmmm." Robin began. "Maybe tomorrow, I don't think everyone wants to go to the park today.  
  
"But why Robin?" Starfire's tone saddens down, facing Robin with a depressed look on her face.  
  
"Because Star, we went to the park yesterday, and the day before that...and the day before that too." Robin answered while looking towards the ground. Starfire understood and sat next to him on the bed. Starfire had a pack of cards in her hand and placed them next to him.  
  
"Robin, do wish to join me in a game of, stick, poker?" Robin sharply turned his head towards her looking at Starfire who had a big grin on her face. Robin blinked at her then replied.  
  
"Stick Poker? Oh, um Star, do you even know what strip poker is?" Starfire looked up towards her ceiling scratching her eye.  
  
"Is it some sort of card game where if you lose you have to poke your opponent in the eye with a long stick?" Robin started to laugh he found it quite funny. "What is it Robin?" She asked innocently.  
  
"No, not at all. Um Star, strip poker is where if you loose your turn, you have to remove one item of clothing. And if you keep on losing, well...you get my drift." It didn't take that long before Starfire realized what he meant and went a bright red. Robin sniggered at her as she stared big eyed at him. She had no idea that's what the game she insisted to play with Robin was so, rude! Every time she did things like that, she feels utterly embarrassed and thinks that Robin won't like her any more. Even though she's just being paranoid. Robin won't mind, her usual misunderstanding happens all the time. Her mistakes happen as a daily routine, every day, every night.

Later on in the evening after Raven's finished helping out Cyborg with his T-car, she makes her way downstairs only to bump into Beast Boy. He lost his balance and fell on his ass in front of her. Beast Boy, who is now red with embarrassment gets himself up, no help from Raven and tries to start a conversation as usual.  
  
"So Rae.... what's up." He sweat drops as he sees her facial expression not change at all.  
  
"Nothing that will interest you." She replied in her usual monotone voice looking at him straight in his eyes. He hesitates and doesn't make any eye contact with her at all.  
  
"So..." He starts kicking with his foot gently. "Where are you heading off to?" He asked as he stares down towards the floor.  
  
"To my room so I can meditate in privacy seeming I can't get any around here." And with that, she brushes past him and continues to walk down the corridor. As she turns around the corridor, he lets out a sigh and slides down the wall until he was sitting against the wall. He couldn't understand why she was so horrible to him constantly. He wanted to know what he was doing so wrong to make her react to him so badly. He looked to where she has just walked and let out another sigh. _'Who am I fooling? She doesn't like me.'_ He thought to himself. He couldn't explain his feelings; he doesn't know what is happening to him. After seeing all of those sides to her when him and Cyborg entered her meditation mirror, well Raven kind of grew on him. But he battered himself mentally every time he allows those thoughts to enter his mind. This was also becoming a daily routine, every day, every night...

* * *

So what do you guys think? Is it good for the first chapter? Is there anything I could do to improve it? If you guys got any suggestions, then please review.  
  
I DO NOT OWN TT wish I did sobs  
  
**NOTE: If you guys don't review my fan fic, then you are not getting chapter two of my story, simple as that!**


	2. Jealousy! But why?

HEY GUYS, I'M BACK!!!! Omg!!! I actually got reviews, I really wasn't expecting to get any. Thank you for reviewing my Fan Fic for the people who  
did, it has really inspired me to continue on writing my stories. Okay, this chapter doesn't have a lot of correspondents between the characters. This chapter is more of an descriptive one, based on Raven's emotion and how she feels about the current situation she is in. Hope you guys like.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Jealousy?! But why?  
  
This time, she wasn't going to her dark room to go and meditate, she went downstairs beside the ocean to think over a few things, which has been troubling her mind. She sat on the rocks as she looked out into the sea. It was pretty windy and cold at this time of night so the waves were crashing and splashing against the rocks on shore. Raven sat on one of the huge rocks on the side of the shore and sat up looking innocently out into shore. Her rich lavender hair blew back from her face as she looked towards the sky. Why was she feeling this? Why has she been getting horrible butterfly feelings in the centre of her stomach? She was pretty confused, why of all times? Why was she having these feelings around...Beast Boy? Of all people, the person completely the opposite from her, the person who tells corny jokes, the person who irritates her so much that she just wants to kill someone? WHY HIM? She got frustrated and threw a rock against the sea violently. The waves became more violent as water sprayed against Raven's soft and delicate skin. She heard the sounds of Robin and Starfire on the other side of the little island. They were giggling and flirting with each other. They hands were connected with each other. Robin was hugging Starfire close to him, while she explained fascinating things about the moon, which not a lot of people would know about. Raven grunted with jealously and turned her head away from them. The waves suddenly became worse and splashed all over Robin and Starfire causing them to become completely drenched and muddy. They both freaked because they didn't expect that and instantly Starfire blamed the moon, pointing up to it, quite annoyed. She couldn't really make out what they were talking about, but it doesn't take a genius to work out what they were talking about. Robin calmed her down and led her back into Titan's Tower wrapping his arm around her. Raven breathed deeply as they walked off, not noticing her sitting by the ocean alone. All alone, yes, she loves that word so so much. She looked to her right and had an immediate vision of the past with Beast Boy and Terra sitting there, flirting with each other.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Terra was sitting in the exact same spot as Raven, chucking small pebbles out into the ocean with her powers. She had a very depressed look in her face. Beast Boy saw the girl and sat next to her.  
  
"So, I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" She turned her head and realized it was Beast Boy, she gave a soft smile and looked back out into the ocean. Beast Boy saw what she was doing and copied her. He picked up a pebble, which laid next to him and threw it into the ocean. 'Splosh' was all the two teens heard. Terra started to laugh at him when Beast Boy looked at her rather embarrassed. She picked up another rock with her powers and placed it into his hand. He then threw it, but she used her powers to make it look like he threw it the right way. Big headed, he started to flex his muscles. She breathed out deeply and rolled her eyes at him. He pulled a face, and she pulled one back. This continued for about 20 seconds when they burst out into fits of laughter. They turned their heads towards each other and they instantly stopped. They faces were so close to each other. They both looked into each other's eyes deeply. They both lent in for a kiss but then realized what they were doing. They both turned away sharply, both going slightly red, looking out into the ocean. Beast Boy had a small grin on his face and so did Terra. But soon enough the smile faded away from the young girl's face.  
  
"I can't stay." She brung her knees up and rested her chin on it. Beast Boy turned to her gutted, he really didn't want her to go the next morning.  
  
"Why not?" He was pretty confused why she couldn't stay.  
  
"Places to go, people to see." She lied, rocking backwards and forwards not looking at Beast Boy.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat!" Terra gave out a subtle laugh and lent back onto the rocks, now facing him.  
  
"Tofu?! You sure know how to charm a girl. Sure, I guess I hang out for on more day." Instantly Best Boy jumped up with joy, he was so excited and so happy.  
  
"Awesome!!!! We're gonna have so much fun. And I can't wait to see what your power do when you really cut them lose!"  
  
**Flashback Ended.**  
  
It wasn't a flashback, a vision. She doesn't remember this happening. Then she realized it must have been one Beast Boy's memory. That vision she just had, made her even more confused and even angrier. Just thinking about Terra made her dark side rise above her. Realizing that the throwing stone thing was what Terra was doing when she was upset, Raven instantly stopped and stood up fixing her cape. She turned away from the ocean and began to walk around Titans Tower for a bit. As she got round to the front of the house, she saw Cyborg walking back home with a absolutely beautiful young girl. It was around one o'clock so they must of came back from one of his friend's house parties. She had long silky black hair, which caught Raven's attention. He walked behind her, holding the beautiful young and sophisticated girl around her waist with his mechanical and muscular arms. She had the most nicest smile Raven has ever seen in her whole entire life. Cyborg looked like he was...deeply in love. You could tell by the look in his eyes. The way he smiled, laughed and joked with her. Raven was gutted, even Cyborg was in a serious relation. Cyborg was like, her older brother to her, it was a lot to take in when she knows how deep his relationship with that girl is. He stopped and looked in Raven's direction, he has noticed that she was standing there, alone.  
  
"Rae?! Are you okay?" He called over, waving one of his arms in the air. Raven clocked on and started to walk back from the way she came from. Cyborg stopped after a while, he knew something wasn't right. But because he knows how Raven stays sometimes, he didn't bother go running after her. Instead he continued to walk towards the front door of Titans Tower. He would only get his head bitten off. Raven would come to him if there was something wrong, eventually. She went back around the other side and used the back door to let herself into the tower.  
All Raven wanted at this particular moment was to have a nice, warm bath with some of bath oils and moisturisers. Her towel and stuff was all in her hand as she walked towards the bathroom. Steam was coming out of the slightly open door, she heard two voices giggling and laughing in there. Raven pulled a face, then peered in to see who was using the bathroom. Starfire sat in the Luke-warm bubbly bathtub while Robin sat on the side of the tub, behind her. He was wearing his uniform as Starfire was in her Bikini. He was massaging her back with his foamy hands. Starfire had her eyes closed, enjoying every second of Robin's company. Raven grunted now really annoyed and marched off down the corridor. Just by doing that, she blew a bulb, and that bulb just so happen to be the one in the bathroom.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Who turned out the lights?! EK!!" Starfire yelped in the darkness. All we could here was squabbling and a loud thud!! "AH! Your hands are on my Gripmask!!" Oh dear, not good!  
  
As soon as she got to her bedroom door, she was stopped by Beast Boy. _'Great, of all fucking times!'_ She thought to herself. Beast Boy stood there timidly, looking at Raven. Looking like a little school boy, he was covered in mud.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat really annoyed. All she wanted to do was get in her room and continue with her meditation seeming there is nothing else to do.  
  
"Ummmm, Rae...."Beast Boy began. He looked down to the floor. His hands were behind his back. "...I um...got you these." He pulled his hand from his back to reveal some flowers mixed in with garden weeds. They were a bit scraggy and muddy, but hey, its the thought that counts. Raven put her hand on her hip and looked at the picked flowers he had in his muddy hands. She was not impressed.  
  
"Picked flower weeds from the garden downstairs, I am soooo thrilled." She said sarcastically. Beast Boy's heart sunk and he looked back towards the floor letting his hand flop to his side. She thought all of this was extremely childish. "Why don't you give it to one of your 'many admires?' I guess one of them would really like that. Oh, how many do you have exactly?" Knowing that she was being sarcastic, Beast Boy turned away from her and walked off slowly down the corridor. Raven rolled her deep lavender eyes and entered her room, slamming her bedroom door during the whole process.  
She fell onto her bed. _'I am losing it! I'm losing control of my powers.'_ This is what Raven feared would happen sooner or later. Years and years she has been preparing herself for this moment of her teen life, but when it finally comes, she doesn't know how to control her emotions. Love, hate, jealousy, revenge, was all clogging up from minor problems, into one massive problem. But the bizarre thing was that it was all because of Beast Boy! Of all the fucking people! He is a prat, the little brother of the team, the little weirdo who skin colour is green. Why did she allow him to grow on her? This was very confusing and a lot to handle all in one go. She needed to calm herself down and take everything one step at a time. Why does things like this have to be so complexed? Why couldn't she just fall for someone else, someone like Robin? He may have been Starfire's man, but it would of made Raven's life so much easier to handle. She hated herself for this.  
It seems like she is the only one out of the titans who hasn't experienced love or even lust yet. Robin and Starfire obviously have. So has Cyborg, even Beast Boy and Terra, but that was merely puppy love but that still wasn't the point. She wanted to be loved! She absolutely adores Beast Boy, but she doesn't think he feels the same way back. Besides, even if some miracle they become an item, she won't be able to control herself. She can not like him in that way, she has to force those thoughts away. If she does then something terrible would happen. She has to be responsible, she is a heroin, that is her role in life. She cannot let stupid teenage phases get in her way. Fighting crime and stopping the bad guys are her number one priority, she cannot let lust over her fellow team mate get in her way. As much as she wants to have feelings for him, she can't. That was that.

* * *

So there you have it, chapter two of my story. Did you guys like? Please R/R it really does help me write on. I promise that the third chapter will have more communication in it between the other titans. And also, I want to get all of the titans into my story, even though this story is heavily based on Beast Boy and Raven. Like I said in my last chapter, if you guys don't review, then no story!!!!  
  
Will be back soon.......if you review........


End file.
